May Day!
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: While alone on vaction at Tyler's beach house, Caitie,Hank,Tyler,Jamie,and Val encounter a hurricane. Completed!
1. In the Beginning

  
Disclaimer: Still don't own In A Heartbeat or Christopher Ralph.. Maybe some day.. LOL  
  
May Day  
  
Ch. 1 - In the beginning   
  
Tyler couldn't wait to go to North Carolina. His family had been going there since for as long as he could remember and it was the only place he'd seen his parents truly happy together. Sure this time it'll be with William instead of his father, but he tried not to let that bother him. He loved that house on the beach and nothing was going to ruin his vacation there.   
  
"Tyler, I don't think we can make it to the house this summer." said he's mom over breakfast that morning.  
  
"What?! We have too."  
  
"I know how much going there means to you, but I'm swamped with work and so is your stepfather. I don't think we can get two weeks off."  
  
"But, mom-" Tyler started to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. Maybe later in the summer. Alright?" he hated how his mother was talking to him like he was a five year old asking for a toy.   
  
"Kathryn, what if we sent Tyler and one or two of his friends, there for a couple of days?" said William.  
  
"I don't know William.. teenagers alone in a house doesn't sound like a good idea to me."  
  
"I'm sure we can trust him. Right ,Tyler?" he said looking at him, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Nothing will happen. We'll be fine." Tyler said knowing they were working his mother down.  
  
"Alright, but only for 5 days."  
  
"Ok. Sounds good."  
  
* * *  
  
Hank noticed Tyler looked extremely happy as he walked in the station later that day. He had been doing paper work as Val and Jamie washed the reg.  
  
"Hey, man." he called to Tyler.  
  
"Hey." he said pulling something out of his pockets. " So, do you have any plans for next week?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You know that house I always go to in the Carolinas? Well, my mom and William can't go so they said I could along, with a couple of friends. Are you interested?"  
  
"Sure sounds great." Hank replied.  
  
"House in Carolina? friends can go along? Thanks so much for inviting us." Jamie joked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd want to." Tyler stammered.  
  
"You know Caitie and I have been looking for somewhere go to this summer." Val stated.  
  
"Alright fine. You guys can all go. But, know one else alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." they replied happily talking about spending time in North Carolina.  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's five people?" William asked Tyler.  
  
"Yup. Val, Hank, Jamie, Caitie and me."  
  
"Val, and Caitie? I don't think your mom will like that idea."  
  
"Nothing will happen. We're just going to have fun."  
  
"I trust you Tyler, but two teenage girls and three teenage boys alone in a house for five days? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."  
  
"William. Come on."  
  
"Alright, I'll make the arrangements."  
  
"Thanks."  
* * *  
  
Two days later the group had made to the house. It was huge in size and with the beach right next to it and town only a few minutes away, it seemed like a prefect getaway. Val soon realized why Tyler had loved it there so much.   
  
"I'm going to the store. Anyone want to come?" replied Hank from the kitchen.   
  
"I'll go!" replied Caitie from one of the six upstairs bedrooms. Tyler was busy outside cleaning up while Jamie slept peacefully on the coach. Suddenly the phone rang. Val waved a goodbye to Hank and Caitie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Val? It's Brooke."  
  
"Hey Brooke. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, mom just wanted me to call you to make sure you we're alright."  
  
"I'm fine." Val replied as Tyler called her. "Listen, Brooke I've got to go. I'll call you back later."  
  
Brooke hung up the phone and went back to doing the laundry. She had no why of knowing she should have checked the weather. She had know why of knowing that a hurricane was heading straight for her sister…  
* * *  
A/N Please R & R. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. Thanks! J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dark and Stormy Sky

A/N Someone mentioned that I messed up the words know and no. If I did, I'm sorry. Please excuse all of my grammar or spelling mistakes in this and future fanfics. Thanks :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat or ER where I got the title for this story from…  
  
May Day!  
  
Ch. 2 Dark and Stormy Sky  
  
Jamie looked around quietly as he finally woke up. "Caitie?" he called wondering where everyone was.   
  
"She's not here. Hank and Caitie went to the store. Come help us outside." called Val.   
  
Jamie opened the sliding glass door to the deck, considering what had happened to the beautiful weather, that was there only a day before.  
  
* * *  
Caitie and Hank sat silently in the car. Hank couldn't even remember if he and Caitie had ever had a conversion alone together.  
  
"So, who's idea was it, to cut of all communication to the world except the phone?" asked Caitie.   
  
Hank laughed. "Tyler, of course. He said that's what he and his parents used to do. No TV, radio, or computer. Just the phone and car, and they only used that in emergencies. He said they wanted rest and relaxation. No distractions."  
  
As Hank pulled into the town he noticed that there were hardly any people around. No tourists or anything. Most of the buildings had been boarded up. Caitie and Hank had a horrible feeling as they walked into the grocery store.  
"Hello. What can I do for ya'll." said an old stout man behind the desk.  
  
" We just need some food thank you." Hank replied.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Caitie asked.  
  
"We just got a hurricane warning a few hours ago. Everyone has left till it's over.. I'm surprised ya'll made it here. I heard they closed down the road."  
  
"A hurricane warning!" Hank said almost scared.   
  
"We just got here on Tuesday. We haven't even been in town yet till now. Do you have a phone or something, so we can call our friends back at the house?" Caitie replied now wishing Tyler's house wasn't so isolated.   
  
"Nope, sorry miss I don't have a phone."  
  
"What?! Our friends have no way of knowing there is a hurricane coming." said Caitie frustrated. "Come on, Hank let's go."  
  
"Sorry, miss you can't. Like I said the roads are closing. Looks like your stuck here."  
* * *  
A/N Please r & r ,thanks   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fortune's Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat  
  
May Day!  
  
Ch. 3 - Fortune's Fools  
  
Tyler glanced out on to the sea. There was a slight chill in the air and the waves were large, crashing against the beach.   
  
"The wind's picking up." Tyler said as he continued to clean the patio furniture.   
  
"Why are we doing this ? We're going to leave in three days anyway." Jamie complained.  
  
Val laughed. " Come on, stop complaining."  
  
Inside the doorbell kept ringing..  
* * *  
Charlie Roth listened intensely to the news broadcast playing on his television.  
  
"Hurricane Rebekah will hit North Carolina later this afternoon or tonight. A warning has already been posted..." said the newscaster. Charlie searched his mind for a moment. A horrible thought entered his head.  
  
"Oh, my God." he thought. "Caitie is in North Carolina."   
* * *  
"So, why are you still here?' Hank asked the storeowner.  
  
"No, where else to go. My son's away in the Army and my daughter-in-law is pregnant and can't travel especially with a four year old as well. So, where just going to stay here and wait out the storm."  
  
"My friends are at the Connell house. Do you know of anyway to reach them?" Caitie asked for the third time.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they sent the police over."  
  
* * *  
Officer McMillian rang the doorbell again. He read the list of houses over, making sure this was the right house. Connell, 225 Millbrook Beach RD. It read. Yes, he was sure this was right.  
  
"No one's home, there isn't even a car in the driveway. Let's go. " said the other officer.  
  
"Maybe we should call?"  
  
"Nah, if they didn't answer the doorbell why would they answer the phone?" McMillian thought for a moment and then agreed, leaving Tyler, Val, and Jamie oblivious to the unspoken warning.  
* * * *  



	4. Down Came the Rain

  
A/N : Thanks for the reviews :-) Sorry Chapter 3 was so short. Also, I also want to thank Arcadia, twirlgirl04, Scarlet 182, and Collen DeWitt for helping with this story. Also, Val's parents have the same names that they had in "Missing Persons" and Jamie's family is the same as it was in "Will Tomorrow Ever Come?" except his mother isn't paralyzed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat...  
  
Will the hurricane ever arrive? What will Caitie and Hank do? Will Tyler, Val and Jamie ever get a clue???  
  
May Day!  
  
Ch. 4- Down Came the Rain  
  
"Sam," a tall woman about 30 replied, as she walked from the back of the store. "I think we should start boarding up the windows."  
  
Hank guessed the woman was the daughter-in-law of the storekeeper. He didn't even notice the small girl standing besides her mother until she went over to Caitie and motioned her to pick her up.  
  
"Emilie, these are..."Sam started.  
  
"Hank and Caitie." Hank replied smiling at the little girl and Caitie. "We got stranded here at your store."  
  
Emilie nodded. "Julianna, leave Caitie alone."  
  
"It's alright, I love little kids." she said tickling Julianna. Hank was surprised.  
  
"Well, Hank are you going to help me or not?" Sam said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did they answer yet?" Isabel Roth asked Brooke at the station as she tried to quiet her six year old son, Andrew.   
  
"No, the line must be disconnected, because of the storm." she stated.  
  
"There must be some way to get in touch with them." Isabel replied.  
  
"The police said there wasn't an answer maybe they left?" Elizabeth Linear said.  
  
"Oui, maybe they're safe." Amarante Waite wished.  
  
"I hope so." said Isabel  
  
* * *  
  
Hank and Caitie sat in the small room with three strangers that they now depended there lives on.  
  
"I'm worried about them.. and us." Hank said as Caitie folded her arms and turned toward Julianna.  
  
"Goths don't cry do they?"  
  
Caitie couldn't show Hank what she was really feeling, because she was scared too.. scared that she was going to die in this hurricane away from everyone she knew..  
  
* * *  
"Shouldn't Caitie and Hank be back by now? It's been hours." Val replied as she sat a the kitchen table reading a book.  
  
"Maybe they lost track of time?" Tyler said glancing toward the window.  
  
"Hank and Caitie, loosing track of time? I doubt it." Jamie said sarcastically  
from his ever present position on the couch.  
  
"It's getting pretty windy outside." Val said, she too looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, it's raining heavily too." Jamie stated as they heard a crash against the house making them all jump.  
  
"I'd say it was a hurricane..." Tyler said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. It’s Gonna Get Worse Before it Gets Bett...

Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat  
  
May Day!  
  
Ch. 5- It's gonna get worse before it gets better…  
  
Caitie listened intently to the heavy rain drops on top of the store's storage room. The wind was eerie in it's crashing, violent motion. The tiny boarded up window gave her little comfort. There wasn't much to do, but worry and pace as she noticed Hank walking slowing across the concrete floor.. Julianna lay whimpering in her grandfather's arms.   
  
"Here." replied Hank as he handed her a sleeping bag. Another crash against the house made her slightly sliver. "Are you alright?" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied a little to harshly. "I-" Caitie started to say, but was interrupted by the lights flickering then going completely out.  
  
* * *  
Tyler stared blankly into air. They were in a hurricane completely unprepared and missing two people.  
  
"Um, I think my parents kept water, food, and supplies down in the basement. I'll go see if it's there. You guys cover the windows." he replied noticing the large amount of flying debris in the wind and the rain that looked as if it would never stop.  
  
Jamie quickly begun the task that Tyler had asked. He had never been this scared in his life and desperately asked no one in particular where Caitie was as he made his way up the stairs and in the first room. The open window had left water and branches all over, the pictures that laid untouched on the bed were ruin. He quickly closed it and covered it with anything he could find.  
  
Tyler gasped as he looked down into the basement. It was flooded with water…  
* * *  
  
"It's only begun." Sam replied from somewhere in the darkness. "We should at least get some sleep."  
  
Hank almost laughed out loud at the thought of sleeping, but with in a few moments he heard the soft breathing of Sam and Emilie. He realized it must have been eleven o'clock by now. He and Caitie had been gone for at least four hours. Tyler, Val, and Jamie be worried about us, he thought. The small girl made her way to Caitie and swiftly fell asleep as well after Caitie sweetly sung to her.  
  
"You're really good with kids." Hank whispered thinking of Sam, the little boy he had met from the accident.  
  
"I have a little brother, Andrew. He's six." she replied suddenly homesick.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't." she said as they began to talk….  
  
* * *  
A/N I know there wouldn't be a basement in the house. But I needed to put it in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Come What May

A/N Sorry it took so long with this part.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat..  
  
Ch. 6 - Come what May  
  
"My mother died when I was eight." Hank said, suddenly regretting it. He hated pity. That's why the only person he ever told about he's mom was Tyler. But, Caitie didn't say "I'm sorry" or "That's so sad." or asked "What happened."  
  
"So, you live with your dad?" she said, that caused Hank to smile, it was as if Caitie read his mind.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. Caitie liked that they were talking, she got to know a different side of Hank. He leaned in closer to Caitie, she felt his arm move around her shoulder and his lips against hers. And when they finished they looked into each others eyes. They had forgotten about the storm..  
  
* * *  
  
Tyler trudged up the stairs and back into the kitchen. He was soaking wet, searching for the supplies he's parents kept, but there was no way to reach them now. Tyler knew they should get to higher ground, to abandon the house, but the roads where flooded and there was no one to help.   
  
Val tried desperately on the phone again. Hoping that it wasn't true that the line really wasn't dead. She fought the urge to throw it against the wall.. "Damn." she muttered.   
  
Jamie sat dazed in Val's room. Tyler and Val had gone in search for something, so he was alone in the dark room. He wondered what time it was. Maybe 3 am? He knew that slept would not come soon for him. Jamie was worried. Where were Hank and Caitie? Had a fallen tree prevented them from returning? Or had they seen the warning signs that they had not and taken refuge some place? But, that still did not explained why they hadn't called. Jamie hoped they were not hurt.   
  
Abruptly, he heard a crash from downstairs. Tyler and Val? Jamie rushed down the stairs not noticing the lights had gone out.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry." Hank replied.   
  
:"It's fine." Caitie said as she kissed him again, letting him know she felt the same way. Hank felt a brush of hair against his face. Julianna. She had woken up and within moments Sam and Emilie had as well.  
  
* * *  
She didn't say a word, in fact, the room had become silent as they heard the newscaster speak.   
  
"It's the worst storm ever to hit North Carolina in decades. Flash floods, and tornadoes are said to hit the region with in the next few hours."  
  
"Oh, God." Armante Waite thought and knew that her son was not alright.  
* * *  
Val did not feel safe in this house. The waves were becoming larger and the basement was already flooded, what would stop it from continuing to invade the house?   
  
"Val?" Tyler asked as he notice her drift of to space. "More light." They were looking for more flashlights and other things. He knew he was pretending. Pretending that he had any idea what to do next.   
  
Jamie looked above. The wood on the front window had fallen off and a branch had made it's why threw the glass, shattering it. Jamie was determined to fix it. He stepped threw the window, careful of the glass and began putting up the board again. He failed to realize that the water from outside had made it's way into the house and, was at least a foot deep. Nor did he realize the foreign object that hit he's head till it was too late and he had fallen in to the currents…  
* * *   
  
  
  
  



	7. Resolutions

A/N There will be some strong language in this chapter…thanks to Arcadia  
..last chapter guys.. what will happen to Val and Tyler? Or Hank and Caitie? And where is Jamie?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat or any of it's characters or the title Hell and High Water, it's from ER.  
  
May Day!  
  
Ch. 7 - Resolutions   
  
Part 1 - The Eye of the Storm  
  
"Jamie?" Val called as she stepped into water. She saw the window, smashed. There'd be no way they could fix it. "Oh, God." she mumbled. Had he been swept into the raging water? Val jumped as Tyler gently touched her shoulder. "I can't find him."   
  
"Fuck." Tyler said. "Let's go upstairs, away from the water. Maybe Jamie's just fooling around. He'll turn up." Tyler looked around at his home as he climbed the stairs. In the distance he saw himself at eight, playing catch with his father in the kitchen even after his mother had told them not too. He had been shocked when his dad started laughing after the baseball broke the window. He shook his head, the memory faded, this house was ruined, destroyed. There'd be nothing to come back too.  
  
" Are you alright?" Val asked looking into his face. He nodded and then she took his hand.  
  
* * *  
"Caitie.." Hank started. He wanted to talk to her about what was happening between them.  
  
"Not here, Hank. How about when we get home, you take me out, and we talk for hours?" Caitie replied smiling at him.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."   
  
"Good." she said. "I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
Hank listened to what was going on around him. It seemed to him that the wind and the loud crashes of rain had stop or at least reduced. He was glad, maybe it would stop soon and this nightmare would be over. He wondered how he's friends were doing back at the house. Probably sleeping. He thought.   
  
"Hank ,help me get the food from the storeroom. We're in the eye. The storm will stay quiet for awhile." Sam asked him.  
  
* * *  
"Are you sleeping, Tyler?" Val asked him as she nudged him. They were in Tyler's room. Val was sitting on a large chair in the darkness as she approached the bed. Tyler laid on his bed.   
  
"Not anymore." he mumbled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you bring any food?" she asked realizing they hadn't eaten since noon yesterday.  
  
"No, it's in the kitchen." he replied tuning on the flash light. "I'll go get some."  
  
He made his was back down the stairs, the water had stopped rising, but it was at least 2 feet deep and who knows what electrical things could be in the water. He returned to Val and sighed. "I have some gum." They laughed for a few minutes and forgot about their fears.  
  
* * *  
Part 2- Hell and High Water  
  
Hank listen again to the familiar sounds of the hurricane. He's heart ached with disappointment. Sam and Emilie talked about things with Hank as Caitie and Julianna slept nearby. Sam, talked about when he was a kid in 1935, where he was in a even worse hurricane, and how he joined WWII at the end of it in 1945. Emilie talked of her husband away, in a foreign country in the Middle East. Hank felt homesick for he's father. He know if anything ever happened to him he's dad would fall apart.   
  
It was then that Hank felt something on he's forehead.  
  
Blood.   
  
  
* * *  
Val and Tyler slept soundly in the room. They had switched positions, Val on the bed, while Tyler was on the chair. They didn't hear the tornado as it approached the house till it was too late.  
  
"Val!" Tyler called out as he lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
"You didn't hear the crash?" Emilie asked as she applied a cloth to Hank's forehead. Sam and Caitie tried to put the board back up, as rain fell into the room.   
  
"No," Hank replied. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Well, in any case you should be fine."  
  
"Thank you." Hank smiled. "What about you, how are you doing?"  
  
She felt her stomach. "I'm surprised all the excitement hasn't brought this baby in the world yet." she laughed." I guess it wants to stay in there for while."  
  
* * *  
Part 3- After the Darkness  
  
Hank awoke and heard nothing. He felt the sun on his face.   
  
"You're finally awake." Caitie replied. "Guess what, the storm's gone." Hank sat up. The door was open and he could see that the board on the windows had been taken off. He could see a clear sky. He felt like dancing.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." she said pulling him up.  
* * *  
A dark haired boy laid unconscious in the hospital. No one know who he was, they found him in the waters a day ago. He must have been a tourist, no one recognized him from town. So, he was John Doe, who could possibly die alone.  
* * *  
Val, saw nothing but darkness. She didn't know how long she had been there. Were was Tyler? Nothing looked familiar anymore, her eyes were blurring. She fell back asleep.  
* * *  
Charlie Roth jumped as h heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Alex asked as he picked up the phone and then quickly handed toward Charlie's direction. "Someone wants to talk to you."  
  
"Daddy?" a voice cried over the phone.  
  
"Oh, my God, Caitie? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. We're at a police station. The flood finally subsided."   
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"Hank's ok. He wants to talk to he's dad, so I've got to go. I'll be home soon."  
* * *  
It took three days before they could go anywhere, and when they tried to call Tyler's, no one answered. Caitie and Hank sat on the bench in the station.   
  
"We found you're friends."  
  
* * *  
After a tearful goodbye to Julianna, Emilie, and Sam, they had after all saved Hank and Caitie's lives, Hank paced frequently as they waited for the doctor to come in the waiting room.   
  
"Hi, I'm Dr Stewards." Hank and Caitie walked towards him. " Ms. Linear was very lucky, she suffered some internally bleeding that we were able to repair, a fracture leg and a concussion. She should be fine in a couple of days." then eyes turned solemn. "Mr. Connell, however sustained a severe head injury that's putting pressure to the brain. Right now he's critical."  
  
  
"And Jamie?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"James Waite, is he alright?"  
"I don't know of a James Waite, here I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" she turned to Hank ,he looked at the doctor. " Do you know where we could find out where he is?"   
  
The doctor thought for a moment," We do have a John Doe here, who might be your friend." he motioned them to follow.  
  
"You go check it out, Caitie. I'll call Tyler and Val's parents."  
  
* * *  
Caitie walked in the room, it was definitely Jamie. She would notice that black hair anywhere. However, he looked fragile and there were tubes hooked up to him.  
  
"It's him." she whispered.  
  
"He has severe hypothermia, and trouble breathing. We almost lost him, a few days ago. I'm hoping he's made it out of the worst of it."  
* * *  
Two months later:  
It took along time for Tyler to recover and Jamie to regain his strength. Tyler still walked with a slight limp, because of the brain injury. But, miraculously they had made it. Val, was doing fine too, the cast was coming off soon.  
  
"How about that date?" Caitie asked Hank one day after they had returned home.   
  
"Let's go." he replied as they kissed.  
* * *  
A/N Please tell me what u think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
